All Around The World
by holmesapprentice
Summary: Saat Sasuke menyatakan seberapa besar cintanya pada Sakura, Ia diminta untuk membuktikannya. Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri


**[A/N] Dengan punggung sakit bukan kepalang, gue menyelesaikan fic ini...**

**Warning: Pair SasuSaku.**

**Disclaimer: _Naruto_ dan karakternya adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfiction ini.**

**Listening to: White Lie - Jhameel**

* * *

"Sasuke," kata Sakura.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke.

Mereka berdua duduk di tebing di pinggir laut. Di bawah mereka ada pantai, dan pantai itu ramai sekali, sehingga Sasuke dan Sakura memilih untuk duduk-duduk di tebing yang lebih sepi. Kala itu siang hari. Burung camar bersahut-sahutan seolah mengejek kemesraan pasangan itu. Panas matahari tak terasa terik—tidak sama sekali. Mungkin karena dibarengi angin sepoi-sepoi yang berhembus. Padahal biasanya di dekat pantai itu panasnya membakar sampai ke tulang. Mungkin, yah, mungkin saja ya, itu memang disengaja agar Sasuke dan Sakura betah berlama-lama duduk berduaan di tebing berbatu itu. Dasar _Mother Nature_.

"Aku bertanya-tanya, ini iseng saja ya," kata Sakura sambil menatap garis cakrawala. "Seberapa besarkah cintamu kepadaku?"

Sasuke yang sedang menatap kosong kapas-kapas putih yang berarak di angkasa pun menengok secara dramatis ke arah Sakura. "Cintaku kepadamu?" Sakura mengangguk. "Iya, cukup jelas kan?"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. _Saatnya gombal,_ pikirnya. "Cintaku kepadamu, seluas samudra itu," kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk laut yang berbatasan dengan pantai di bawah tebing tempat mereka duduk.

Sakura menggeleng. "Tidak cukup baik."

Sasuke merasa heran dengan jawaban Sakura. Namun demikian, ia kembali mencoba. "Cintaku kepadamu, seluas negeri ini!"

Namun kembali Sakura mengatakan tidak, kali ini hanya gerakan kepalanya yang berbicara. Sasuke kembali dibuat bingung sampai garuk-garuk kepala.

"Oh, aku tahu!" sahut Sasuke. "Cintaku kepadamu, sebesar dunia ini!"

Sakura lalu tersenyum. Dengan gerakan cepat ia melepas cincin perkawinannya dan membuangnya ke bawah tebing.

"Sakura!" pekik Sasuke. Kepalanya terjulur untuk melihat ke bawah, mencari-cari cincin Sakura. Tentu saja, cincin sekecil itu tak akan kelihatan dari tempat setinggi ini.

"Sakura, apa-apaan?" tanya Sasuke yang masih syok berat. "Kenapa kau membuang cincin perkawinanmu? Apakah karena cintaku harusnya lebih besar?"

"Justru karena pernyataanmu sudah cukup besar," kata Sakura. "Kalau cintamu padaku memang sebesar dunia, bukankah kau harus keliling dunia untuk membuktikannya?"

"Tapi satu minggu lagi ulang tahun pernikahan kita! Kamu lupa?" kata Sasuke dengan suara tinggi karena panik. "Nah, karena minggu depan adalah hari ulang tahun pernikahan kita, kau harus cepat-cepat mencari cincinku sampai ketemu! Ayo, kapan ketemunya kalau tidak dicari dari sekarang?" Sakura memanas-manasi Sasuke. Dan nampaknya hal itu berhasil, karena wajah Sasuke sudah merah padam seperti kepiting rebus. Selamat ya, Sakura.

Dengan penuh tekad dan sumpah serapah, Sasuke berlari menuju tangga di bagian belakang tebing untuk turun ke pantai. Ketika sampai di pantai, Sasuke berhenti sejenak untuk meluaskan pandangannya, mencari titik dimana Sakura menjatuhkan cincinnya. Ia tiba-tiba melihat seorang gelandangan yang berpakaian compang-camping sedang mengamati sebuah cincin yang ia letakkan di telapak tangannya. Gelandangan itu menggaruk-garuk kepalanya bingung, membuatnya terlihat makin tolol.

Sasuke mendekati gelandangan itu untuk melihat lebih dekat, apakah itu cincin Sakura atau bukan. Ketika didekati, gelandangan itu menengok ke arah Sasuke dan secara mengejutkan, berlari kabur. "Hei kau! Sini! Jangan kabur!" Sasuke segera saja mengejar gelandangan itu.

Diluar perkiraan Sasuke, gelandangan itu berlari dengan sangat cepat. Kakinya tidak lelah-lelah mengayuh udara, macam dikejar setan saja. Tapi Sasuke kalau marah memang kelakuannya mirip setan. Sasuke terus mengejar gelandangan itu sepanjang garis pantai. Asam laktat di betisnya terus terbakar, bahkan mungkin kau bisa memanggang steik di atasnya.

Kejar-kejaran seru yang menarik perhatian beberapa pengunjung pantai ini berlangsung sekitar dua jam. Mereka berdua memasuki wilayah pantai tempat nelayan berlabuh. Medan di sini lebih sulit, karena seringkali mereka terhalang oleh perahu-perahu nelayan datang dan pergi.

Sasuke mulai kehabisan tenaga. Sementara gelandangan hilang akal itu masih berlari dengan kecepatan dan tenaga yang diluar akal manusia. _Kalau setan ini adu cepat dengan Usain Bolt, kira-kira yang menang siapa ya?_ Sasuke mengajukan pertanyaan tersebut di kepalanya. _Tapi secepat apapun mereka berdua, pasti dengan mudah diterkam _cheetah.

Sasuke menghilangkan pikiran aneh itu dari kepalanya dan fokus kembali pada si gelandangan. Tiba-tiba saja gelandangan itu berteriak kepada salah satu nelayan yang sedang bersiap-siap berangkat. Ia berteriak dalam bahasa yang tak dimengerti oleh Sasuke. Mirip bahasa Jepang, tapi kosakatanya tidak jelas. Mungkin bahasa Cina. Tapi bahasa apapun itu, yang pasti itu tidak kedengaran bagus, karena perahu itu melepas ikatannya pada kayu yang menancap di pasir. Perahu itu akan segera berangkat.

Gelandangan itu semakin dekat dengan perahu nelayan yang siap berangkat. Dengan gerakan yang sama sekali tak terduga, gelandangan itu meloncat masuk ke atas perahu. Si nelayan menyalakan mesin perahunya. Perahu itu pun berangkat meninggalkan Sasuke yang tercengang lebar. Sasuke segera mengambil buku catatannya untuk menulis ulang tulisan yang terdapat di badan perahu nelayan yang mulai menjauh. Setelah selesai menulis, Sasuke kembali memasukkan buku catatannya ke kantong. Ia bersandar ke perahu yang berada di belakangnya. Mencoba mengatur napas, Sasuke malah dibuat serangan jantung oleh orang yang menepuknya di bahu dari belakang. Saking kagetnya, Sasuke sampai jatuh terduduk sehingga tubuhnya sampai ke pinggang terendam air.

Orang itu tertawa. "Maaf bung, tak kukira kau akan sekaget itu..." Sasuke mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang menepuknya di bahu. Pria itu nampak sudah melewati masa paruh baya, tapi tubuhnya masih nampak bugar dan senyum di wajahnya masih nampak cerah, memperjelas kerutan di sekitar matanya. Sasuke kembali berdiri. Ia mengecek saku celananya, tempat ia menaruh buku catatannya. Ia pun mengambil buku catatannya. "Oh, ayolah!" kata Sasuke marah. "Kau mengubah buku catatanku menjadi bubur!"

"Tak apa, aku tahu mereka pergi ke mana," kata pria itu. "Dan namaku Okiya. Mereka menuju ke Cina. Mau tumpangan gratis?" Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya, mencoba mempertimbangkan apakah pria ini pantas dipercaya. "Ayo, mau naik atau tidak?" Sasuke mencoba memikirkan kembali tawaran Okiya. Ia tidak tahu kemana gelandangan tadi pergi, dan mungkin tidak ada orang lain yang tahu selain Okiya. _Inilah satu-satunya kesempatanku. _Sasuke mengangguk. "Sini, aku bantu." Okiya membantu Sasuke untuk naik ke kapalnya, yang ternyata adalah kapal yang barusan ia buat sebagai tempat bersandar. Sasuke sudah berada di atas perahu. Okiya menyalakan mesin. Mereka pun berangkat.

* * *

"Kau boleh berbaring. Kau sudah berlari jauh sekali. Kau pasti lelah." Okiya bergeser agar Sasuke bisa duduk. "Terimakasih," kata Sasuke. "Jadi, apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Chang?" tanya Okiya. "Oh, bedebah itu. Namanya Chang ya?" Sasuke kemudian menceritakan apa yang terjadi, dari ketika Sakura membuang cincinnya hingga ketika Chang naik perahunya dan berangkat menuju Cina.

Okiya tergelak sepanjang cerita. "Bukan maksudku menyinggung perasaanmu, tapi itu tadi sial _banget_, bung." Sasuke yang awalnya kesal pun tertawa. "Yah, wanita sulit sekali dimengerti." Okiya mengangguk setuju. "Terlebih jika ia sangat mencintaimu."

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Ia lalu tersenyum. "Yah, benar."

* * *

**Cina**

Sasuke mengucapkan selamat tinggal dan terimakasih pada Okiya. Okiya memberinya petunjuk mengenai Chang, awak kapalnya, dan mengajarinya bahasa Cina yang sangat mendasar. Saat itu sudah siang hari lagi ketika tiba di pelabuhan nelayan, yang berarti mereka menghabiskan seharian di atas kapal. Sasuke langsung mencari Chang. Ia mencoba bertanya-tanya pada nelayan lain. Beruntungnya Sasuke, nelayan-nelayan Cina rata-rata menguasai bahasa Jepang dengan cukup baik karena mereka sering berlayan di sana. Mereka mengatakan bahwa Chang tinggal di sekitar pantai. _Pantas saja ketika kukejar di pantai ia tak terkalahkan._

Sasuke berjalan dari pelabuhan ke pantai. Jaraknya tak terlalu jauh, sekitar 100 meter. Tidur sejenak dan makan onigiri di perahu Okiya memberinya tenaga tambahan. Sebelum memulai pencariannya, Sasuke berjalan santai di pinggir pantai. Mungkin ini bukan hal yang tepat untuk dilakukan, tapi entah mengapa ia sangat menginginkannya. Sasuke pun berjalan dengan kecepatan sedang dan konstan. Ia menatap sayu ke arah garis cakrawala. Di seberang laut tak berujung itu, mungkin Sakura sedang berharap cemas, akankah Sasuke menemukan cincinnya. Atau tidak. Ia tidak tahu. Dan Sasuke pikir lebih baik begitu. Karena ia takut. Takut, jika ternyata Sakura melempar cincinnya untuk menjauhkan mereka berdua. Memang untuk menyatakan bahwa Sakura sudah tidak mencintainya lagi.

Seseorang menepuk bahu Sasuke. Ia pun menoleh ke belakang. "Ya Tuhan!" Sasuke nyaris mendapat serangan jantung untuk kedua kalinya, tapi untung kali ini ia berhasil mengendalikan diri. "Chang! Tunggu, kau Chang, kan?" Chang mengangguk kepada Sasuke. "Baiklah, aku tahu, kalau ada daftar orang yang ingin kau bunuh sekarang juga, pasti aku berada di urutan paling atas. Tapi aku ingin kau tenang dulu dan mari kita duduk di sini, di pinggir laut."

Sasuke heran mendengar permintaan Chang. _Apa-apaan sih pria ini. Bukannya lari, ia malah mengajakku ngobrol._ Tapi sebenarnya Sasuke juga sudah lelah mengejar Chang, jadi ia menurut saja dan duduk bersama Chang di pinggir pantai. Mungkin orang-orang yang melihat mereka akan mengira bahwa mereka adalah sahabat masa kecil, padahal bisa dikatakan bahwa mereka adalah musuh bebuyutan.

"Sebenarnya apa arti cincin itu bagimu?" Sasuke pun menceritakan dari awal sekali, ketika ia dan Sakura menikah hingga Sakura melempar cincinnya ke bawah tebing. Semakin bahagia Sasuke menceritakan kisahnya, makin muram wajah Chang. Sasuke tentu menyadari hal ini. Ia pun menanyakannya langsung pada Chang. "Mengapa kau tanyakan hal ini padaku?"

"Karena," Chang mencoba menarik napas. Di wajahnya jelas tersirat ketakutan dan rasa bersalah yang sangat. Ia menggigit bibirnya gelisah. "Ada apa?" desak Sasuke. "Karena aku menjual cincin istrimu."

Sasuke membelalakkan matanya. Mungkin sedikit lagi maka bola matanya akan meloncat keluar rongga matanya. Wajahnya menjadi hitam kelam. Sasuke benar-benar naik pitam. "Apa katamu?" Sasuke berteriak dan kemudian mencekik Chang. Chang megap-megap mencari oksigen untuk dihirup. Wajahnya mulai biru karena kehabisan udara ketika...

"Aaaaaa!"

Sasuke mendengar jeritan anak kecil. Ia menengok ke sumber suara. Dari kejauhan, terlihat anak perempuan—usianya tak mungkin lebih dari 7 tahun—dengan ekspresi ketakutan. Wajah anak itu mirip sekali dengan Chang. Sasuke mulai mengerti kemana peristiwa ini mengarah. Ia pun melepaskan tangannya dari leher Chang. Anak kecil itu berlari mendekati Chang dan memeluknya. "Tak apa, Mei, Ayah tak apa." Chang mengelus-elus kepala anak itu dan mendudukkannya di pangkuannya. "Sekarang kau mengerti kan, mengapa aku harus menjual cincin istrimu?"

Sasuke terdiam membisu. Hasrat membunuhnya mereda setelah memahami kisah keluarga Chang. Ia ingin merelakan cincin itu. Tapi haruskah ia pulang ke Jepang dengan tangan kosong? "Kalau ini bisa membantu," kata Chang memecah keheningan, "Aku bisa mengantarkanmu ke tempat aku menjual cincin itu." Sasuke mengangguk. "Ayo," kata Chang.

Sasuke dan Chang berjalan sekitar tiga kilometer, lalu mereka menemukan komplek pertokoan, dan Chang mengantar Sasuke ke sebuah toko perhiasan. "Aku akan tetap di sini, menjadi penerjemahmu." Sasuke mengangguk. "Terimakasih." Chang menggeleng. "Anggap saja itu sebagai permohonan maafku."

Chang lalu menanyakan sesuatu kepada pemilik toko. Si pemilik toko, seorang wanita tua yang berusia sekitar 60-an, menjawab dengan bahasa Cina yang tentunya tak dimengerti oleh Sasuke. "Katanya, cincin itu sangat bagus dan ia memutuskan untuk menjualnya ke Inggris."

Sasuke langsung merasakan lututnya lemas. Inggris? Ia dan Okiya bisa lolos di perbatasan Jepang dan Cina karena Okiya punya izin nelayan. Tapi Inggris? Ia membutuhkan paspor untuk itu. Dan uang. Dan pakaian, karena ia mulai terlihat seperti Si Buta dari Gua Batu. Dan semua itu letaknya beribu-ribu kilometer jauhnya di Jepang.

"Bolehkah kau tanyakan, ke toko apakah tepatnya ia menjual cincin istriku?" pinta Sasuke pada Chang. Chang pun berbicara kepada si pemilik toko lagi. Si pemilik toko menjawab sambil menunjuk-nunjuk plang nama tokonya sendiri. "Ia bilang, nama tokonya adalah Blossom Pearl di London." Sasuke mengangguk.

"Oh iya, apakah istrimu berambut merah jambu dan bermata hijau?" tanya Chang pada Sasuke. "Ya, dari mana kau tahu?" tanya Sasuke balik. "Ah, Puji Tuhan. Ia menitipkan ini padaku." Chang menyerahkan sebuah tas ransel kepada Sasuke. Sasuke membuka tas itu, dan saat itu juga ia merasa ingin memeluk Chang sampai Chang kehabisan napas. Tas itu berisi paspor, pakaian, uang, ponsel, tanda pengenal, dan kartu kredit Sasuke. "Terimakasih banyak, Chang! Dengan ini, aku bisa pergi ke Inggris!" Chang mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Ketika tidak ada cahaya, saat itulah cinta sejati menyalakan api yang paling terang dan menghangatkan." Sasuke tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Chang. Ia kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Chang dan bersiap-siap untuk perjalanan ke Inggris.

* * *

**Inggris**

Penerbangan dari Cina ke Inggris memakan waktu 2 hari. Itu sudah termasuk transit di Arab Saudi, Ukraina, dan Jerman. Belum lagi saat di perbatasan Cina, Sasuke dipersulit. Bukan karena dokumennya, semua dokumennya lengkap. Tapi karena petugas bandara tidak yakin terhadap penampilan Sasuke yang berantakan dan mirip pengemis. Barulah di Ukraina, Sasuke sempat berganti pakaian.

Ketika sampai di London, hal pertama yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke adalah memesan kamar. Ia menemukan sebuah hotel yang harganya cukup terjangkau. Ia bertanya pada resepsionisnya. "Permisi, apa ada kamar tersedia?" Si resepsionis mengecek data di komputernya, lalu mengangguk. "Ya. Untuk berapa malam?" Sasuke bingung mendengar pertanyaan itu. Masa dia harus bilang "Sampai kutemukan cincin istriku"?

Sasuke menggeleng. "Aku tak tahu. Tolonglah, aku butuh sekali kamar itu." Si resepsionis mendelik curiga pada Sasuke. "Bagaimana aku tahu bahwa kau bukan buronan?" _Tuh kan,_ pikir Sasuke. _Kalau tidak dikira gelandangan, pengemis, imigran gelap, ya buronan. Apa lagi?_

"Atau begini saja. Siapa namamu?" tanya Sasuke. "Rachel," jawab resepsionis itu. "Baiklah Rachel, kau punya teman satu shift yang bisa menggantikanmu? Aku ingin bicara sebentar." Rachel mengecek jam tangannya. "Kebetulan, shiftku sudah habis. Kau mau bicara di mana?" tanya Rachel. "Tak jauh. Di taman kota, bisa? Itu tempat umum. Tidak ada buronan yang mau macam-macam di tempat umum, bukan?"

Setelah berpikir selama beberapa detik, Rachel mengangguk. Sasuke lalu mengajak Rachel untuk bicara di taman.

* * *

"Jadi, sebenarnya ada apa?" tanya Rachel setelah mereka sampai di taman. "Pertama, Rachel, aku bukan buronan, oke. Aku ingin kau mengerti itu." Rachel mengangguk. Sasuke lalu menceritakan kisah kemalangannya, dari saat ia dan Sakura duduk-duduk di tebing sampai ketika ia sampai di depan hotel tempat Rachel bekerja. Berbeda dengan Okiya yang tertawa sepanjang cerita, Rachel nampak sangat serius dan peduli terhadap kondisi Sasuke. Mungkin karena dia wanita, jadi perasaannya lebih peka.

Ketika Sasuke selesai menceritakan kisahnya, Rachel menggeleng sedih. "Kau... Kau pasti sangat mencintainya, ya? Begitu mencintainya sampai kau rela melakukan hal ini." Sasuke tertawa kecil. "Habis, bagaimana lagi. Dia istriku kok. Dan akan selalu begitu."

Rachel mengecek jam tangannya. "Ayo, kita harus segera kembali ke hotel sebelum kamar itu dipakai orang lain!" Rachel dan Sasuke lalu berlari kembali ke hotel. Sungguh pemandangan yang janggal, seorang wanita Inggris asli berambut pirang dikonde dan berpakaian seperti pegawai negeri berlari tertatih-tatih karena menggunakan hak tinggi dan ada seorang pria Asia yang mengikuti beberapa langkah di belakangnya.

"Aduh!" Rachel terjatuh karena kakinya terantuk batu. "Kau tak apa?" tanya Sasuke. Ia lalu mengecek luka Rachel. "Pergelangan kakimu terkilir. Ayo, sini aku bantu." Sasuke menopang tubuh Rachel dan berjalan dengan kecepatan sedang. "Kalau mau lari, lepas dulu sepatunya." Rachel tertawa. "Omong-omong, namamu siapa?" tanya Rachel. "Uchiha Sasuke." Rachel mengernyitkan dahi. "U... Apa?" Sasuke tertawa. "Itu nama Jepang. Memang agak sulit diucapkan oleh orang Inggris. Uchiha Sasuke." Rachel mengangguk. "Oke, setidaknya nanti nama itu akan tertulis di sistem hotel sehingga aku bisa membacanya." Sasuke tertawa.

* * *

"Ya ampun, Rachel! Apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya resepsionis yang berada di balik meja depan ketika melihat Sasuke dan Rachel datang bersamaan. Rachel tersenyum. "Ceritanya panjang, Liz. Sekarang coba lihat, apakah kamar nomor 221 sudah terisi?" Resepsionis yang ternyata bernama Liz itu langsung mengecek data di komputer. Liz menggeleng. "Masih kosong. Kenapa, Rachel?" Sasuke langsung mengeluarkan paspor dan tanda pengenalnya. "Aku akan menginap di kamar itu." Liz melirik kepada Sasuke dengan ekspresi ragu. Ia lalu berbisik pada Rachel. Rachel menggeleng. Ia kemudian membisikkan sesuatu pada Liz. Ketika Rachel sampai di bagian cerita tertentu, Liz menutup mulutnya karena kaget dan matanya berkaca-kaca. _Cewek-cewek ini ngapain sih,_ pikir Sasuke. Kira-kira 5 menit kemudian Rachel dan Liz selesai berbicara. "Tentu saja, Tuan, anda boleh menginap. Lewat sini, Tuan," kata Liz sambil menunjukkan arah kamar Sasuke. Sasuke pun mengikuti di belakangnya.

* * *

"Selamat beristirahat, Tuan. Apabila ada masalah, pencet saja tombol ini," kata Liz sambil menunjuk sebuah tombol bergambar manusia yang membawa nampan yang terletak di dekat kamar mandi di kamar tempat Sasuke akan menginap. Sasuke mengangguk. "Baik. Terimakasih... Liz?" Liz kemudian mengangguk. "Kependekan dari Elizabeth, Tuan." Sasuke manggut-manggut tanda mengerti. "Saya permisi dulu," kata Elizabeth sambil keluar kamar Sasuke.

Setelah Elizabeth keluar, Sasuke mengunci pintu dan berbaring di kasur. Ia mengecek jam tangannya. _Sudah jam 9 malam,_ pikirnya. _Aku nggak akan dapat apa-apa kalau mulai sekarang. Aku akan berangkat lagi besok pagi._ Setelah berpikir seperti itu, Sasuke langsung jatuh tertidur.

* * *

Kicauan burung _hummingbird_ membangunkan Sasuke. Meski London adalah ibukota Inggris, tapi berkat penduduknya yang disiplin, polusi udara, air, maupun tanah jumlahnya sangat minimal, sehingga masih banyak fauna dengan berbagai macam spesies bisa hidup di dalam kota metropolitan itu. Sasuke mengecek jam tangannya. Jam 7 pagi. _Masih pagi,_ pikir Sasuke. _Mungkin aku bisa mandi dulu._ Sasuke mengambil beberapa potong pakaian dari ranselnya dan menuju ke kamar mandi. Setelah selesai mandi dan berpakaian, Sasuke mengambil dompet dan peta, kemudian keluar kamar.

Di gagang pintu kamarnya, Sasuke melihat ada koran di dalam plastik yang tergantung. _Oh ya, mereka kan selalu memberi koran gratis. Apa salahnya diambil._ Sasuke mengambil koran itu dan bergegas ke lobi. Dalam perjalanan menuju lobi, semua orang menatap kepada Sasuke. Tatapannya pun berbeda-beda, ada yang menatap iba, menatap bahagia, menatap kaget, bahkan ada beberapa yang memberikan tatapan "sepertinya-orang-ini-sudah-gila".

Untung saja Sasuke bukan orang yang terlalu peka, jadi ia melangkah tanpa hambatan ke lobi. Ia pun bertanya kepada resepsionis yang bekerja hari itu. Kebetulan yang mengisi shift pagi ini adalah Elizabeth. "Selamat pagi, Tuan," kata Elizabeth. Sasuke hanya membalas dengan senyum. "Oh iya, mana Rachel?" tanya Sasuke. "Ia tidak masuk. Katanya sakit. Tapi ia menitipkan ini padaku." Elizabeth memberikan secarik kertas pada Sasuke. Sasuke pun membacanya.

_Aku bohong. Aku tidak sakit. Aku tertarik kepada kasusmu, aku ingin membantumu. Temui aku di taman._

Sasuke bingung, karena pesan itu tertulis dalam bahasa Jepang. Padahal sepanjang percakapan kemarin malam, Rachel menggunakan bahasa Inggris. "Kau tidak mengerti bahasa Jepang ya?" tanya Sasuke pada Elizabeth. "Tidak, Tuan," jawab Elizabeth singkat. Sasuke kemudian mengangguk. "Terimakasih," kata Sasuke sambil keluar dari hotel.

* * *

Di taman, Sasuke melihat sosok Rachel dari belakang—kulit putih, rambut pirang dikonde. Sasuke pun mendekatinya. "Rachel?" panggil Sasuke. Wanita itu tidak menoleh. "Rachel?" Sasuke memanggil lebih keras. _Kenapa lagi sih cewek ini,_ pikir Sasuke. Hampir saja Sasuke menepuk pundak wanita itu ketika ia mendengar suara Rachel dari belakang. "Salah orang _nih ye._"

Sasuke menoleh ke belakang. Kini di hadapannya berdiri seorang wanita yang berusia awal 20-an, tapi sangat berbeda dengan Rachel yang ia kenal. Wanita itu berambut pirang panjang sepinggang. Rambut indahnya itu ia biarkan terurai dan dimain-mainkan oleh angin pagi yang sejuk. Mengenakan _jeans,_ _t-shirt, _dan _cardigan,_ Rachel nampak seperti mahasiswi jurusan seni yang sangat _badass_.

"Kemana perginya ibu-ibu resepsionis yang kemarin kulihat?" tanya Sasuke. Rachel tertawa renyah. "Ayo, masih banyak yang perlu kita bicarakan. Kau belum sarapan, kan? Nah, ayo kita bicara di Speedy's. _Muffin_ buatan Mrs. Hudson enaknya sudah tersohor ke seluruh London, lho." Sasuke awalnya ingin menolak, tapi perutnya yang belum diisi sehari semalam itu memberontak. Sasuke pun mengangguk dan dimulailah petualangannya dengan Rachel.

* * *

Empat buah _Muffin_ dan dua cangkir teh yang sama-sama hangat yang terletak di atas meja memisahkan Rachel dan Sasuke. "Jadi, apa yang kau ketahui?" tanya Sasuke memulai percakapan. Rachel menggigit _muffin _pertamanya, tapi bibirnya terkejut karena _muffin_ itu lebih dari sekedar hangat. "Sekarang aku jadi percaya kepada tulisan _"Fresh from oven"_ yang ada di menu. Biarkan dulu _muffin-muffin_ ini sampai agak dingin. Sementara itu, aku akan menjelaskan apa yang kutahu."

"Toko perhiasan yang kau cari itu letaknya tak jauh dari sini, sekitar 14 blok. Aku bisa mengantarmu dengan _subway._ Tapi sebelum itu, kau harus menukarkan mata uangmu dulu. Untuk sekali, sekali ini saja, aku yang traktir. Tapi setelah kau menukar uang, kita patungan. Oh ya, boleh aku pinjam koran itu? Aku suka baca koran kalau sedang minum teh." Sasuke lalu memberikan koran yang ia dapat dari hotel kepada Rachel. Rachel membaca _headline-_nya, lalu tiba-tiba teh tersembur dari mulutnya. Ia kemudian terbatuk-batuk.

"Rachel, kau tak apa?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengambilkan tisu untuk Rachel. Sambil masih terbatuk-batuk, Rachel menyerahkan koran yang baru saja ia baca kepada Sasuke. "Baca—_uhuk—headline-_nya—_uhuk!_" Sasuke mengambil koran itu dari tangan Rachel. Ia membaca _headline_ koran itu seperti yang diminta Rachel. "Apa-apaan..."

_"__PRIA ASAL JEPANG KELILING DUNIA UNTUK MENEMUKAN CINCIN ISTRINYA YANG HILANG: BUKTI CINTA SEJATI!"_

Pertama, Sasuke tidak suka dengan judulnya yang terlalu dramatis. Ayolah, "Bukti cinta sejati"? Sasuke curiga, jangan-jangan editornya adalah korban telenovela. Kedua, bagaimana informasi ini bisa bocor? Rachel tak mungkin membocorkannya, karena semburan teh dan batuk-batuk parah itu jelas tidak dibuat-buat. Okiya dan Chang? Mereka tinggal ratusan ribu kilometer jauhnya. Lalu siapa?

"Oh, anak sialan itu," gumam Rachel jengkel. "Siapa?" tanya Sasuke. Rachel yang awalnya terhenyak di kursinya pun kembali duduk dengan tegak. "Agar kau bisa menginap di hotel itu, aku harus memberitahukan kebenarannya. Mungkin Elizabeth menganggap ini sebagai uang tambahan dan membeberkan cerita ini kepada koran."

Wajah Sasuke berubah kelam. "Dengar, Uchiha, mari kita lihat sisi positifnya..."

Sasuke membanting meja dengan sangat keras sehingga cangkir dan piring terlonjak. Ia berdiri dan mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Rachel. "Tidak ada yang positif dari hal ini!"

Rachel langsung ciut melihat kemarahan Sasuke. Melihat mata biru Rachel yang memancarkan ketakutan, Sasuke tersadar dan kembali duduk. "Maafkan aku, tadi aku emosi sekali." Rachel menggeleng dan tersenyum. "Tak apa."

Sasuke mengusap wajah dengan kedua tangan. "Bagaimana kalau Sakura ternyata membuang cincin itu memang karena dia sudah tidak mencintaiku? Bagaimana kalau ia melakukan ini untuk menjauh dariku dan mempermalukanku?" Sasuke mulai meracau dalam bahasa Jepang. Hatinya kacau dan otaknya tak lagi berpikir logis. _Mungkinkah pernikahanku akan berakhir bahkan sebelum ulang tahunnya yang pertama?_

Di antara kebingungannya, tiba-tiba Sasuke merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menggenggam kedua tangannya. Sasuke yang menunduk dan hampir menangis pun kembali mendongak. Rachel menggenggam tangan Sasuke erat-erat dan tersenyum penuh rasa keibuan. "Aku mengerti, Elizabeth mengacau. Biar aku yang beri anak itu pelajaran nanti. Tapi seekor semut tak akan menghentikan seekor naga, kan?" Sasuke hanya terdiam. _Benar,_ pikir Sasuke. _Aku masih belum boleh menyerah. Bahkan selamanya pun aku tak boleh menyerah._

"Jangan ragu, karena cinta itu tak pernah ragu. Cinta selalu percaya."

* * *

Setelah menghabiskan _muffin_ dan teh sebagai sarapan (dan membayar ganti rugi untuk gelas dan piring yang retak), Sasuke dan Rachel melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Mereka menukar mata uang Sasuke dari Yuan menjadi Poundsterling, kemudian naik subway menuju toko perhiasan Blossom Pearl.

"Ini dia," kata Rachel saat mereka berdua sampai di depan Blossom Pearl. "Aku hanya dapat membantu sampai di sini," kata Rachel. Sasuke mengangguk. "Terimakasih atas bantuannya." Rachel tersenyum dan berjalan menjauh. Sasuke menarik napas panjang, mempersiapkan diri untuk apa saja yang mungkin akan menghalanginya di balik pintu itu. Sasuke pun berjalan masuk ke dalam toko.

"Selamat datang," sambut seorang pria tua yang berada di balik meja perhiasan. Sasuke mendekati pria itu. "Anda pemilik toko ini?" tanya Sasuke pada pria tua itu. "Ya, tentu saja. Ada apa?" Sasuke melepas cincin perkawinannya dan menunjukkannya pada si pemilik toko. "Apakah kau pernah melihat yang seperti ini sebelumnya?" Pemilik toko itu mengamati cincin Sasuke, mengangguk, lalu mengambil sesuatu dari rak perhiasannya. "Ini," katanya.

Sasuke nyaris pingsan melihat cincin itu. Itu cincin milik Sakura! "Pak, tolong, aku sangat butuh cincin ini," kata Sasuke memohon. "Maka belilah cincin ini!" hardik si pemilik toko. "Aku tak punya cukup uang untuk itu," kata Sasuke. Ia lalu menceritakan apa yang terjadi semenjak ia masih di Jepang hingga ia berada di hadapan pemilik toko itu. "Aku tak percaya! Pergilah dari tokoku! Aku tak mau di sini ada pengemis!"

Si pemilik toko, dengan kekuatan yang sangat menakjubkan, menyeret Sasuke ke pintu keluar. Sasuke hanya bisa pasrah. _Sudah sedekat ini, dan aku masih belum bisa mendapatkannya. Plus, sekarang aku akan dilempar ke tempat sampah._ Sasuke nyaris dilemparkan ke jalanan, tapi ada sesuatu yang menghalangi si pemilik toko untuk melakukannya.

Segerombolan manusia, pria dan wanita, pemuda dan lansia, kulit putih dan berwarna, menutup jalan di depan toko Blossom Pearl. Dan tebak siapa pemimpin mereka.

"Rachel?" bisik Sasuke. Rachel tak membalas Sasuke. Dengan menggenggam koran pemberian Sasuke, Rachel berteriak sekuat tenaga.

_"__Give him the ring! Give him the ring!"_

Awalnya, Rachel hanya sendiri. Tapi tak lama kemudian, satu orang mengikuti. Bertambah lagi menjadi tiga. Kemudian tujuh. Kemudian sembilan. Sampai akhirnya seluruh gerombolan itu menyanyikan ritme yang sama. Bahkan beberapa pejalan kaki yang tertarik pun ikut bergabung.

_"__GIVE HIM THE RING! GIVE HIM THE RING! GIVE HIM THE RING!"_

Setelah kerumunan itu bisa 'bernyanyi' sendiri, Rachel menunjukkan artikel di koran yang menuliskan bahwa seluruh perkataan Sasuke benar adanya. Sementara si pemilik toko membaca, teriakan penuh semangat itu terus bergaung di seluruh kota.

"Baiklah, baiklah!" kata pemilik toko pada akhirnya. Rachel pun menenangkan pasukannya. Setelah semuanya hening, pemilik toko itu membantu Sasuke berdiri. Ia menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat. Pria itu tersenyum lebar dan memberikan cincin Sakura pada Sasuke. "Memangnya apa yang tak akan kita lakukan demi cinta?"

Kerumunan yang dipimpin oleh Rachel pun bersorak sorai. Beberapa di antara mereka melakukan _high five_, berpelukan, atau malah ada yang melakukan selebrasi berupa menarikan tarian terkenal dari Korea, _Gangnam Style._

Sasuke dan Rachel memeluk pria pemilik toko itu. Awalnya ia menolak, tapi karena hanyut dalam suasana bahagia, ia pun balas memeluk mereka berdua.

"Kawan-kawan!" teriak Rachel. Pasukannya pun langsung diam dan memperhatikan. "Misi kita telah selesai. Aku ucapkan terimakasih. Kalian _hardcore!_ Sekarang kuperintahkan kalian semua untuk bubar dan pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Bubar, jalan!"

Seiringan dengan perintah terakhir Rachel, gerombolan manusia itu langsung menyebar bagai koloni semut yang disiram air. Si pemilik toko pun kembali masuk ke tokonya. Sasuke dan Rachel kembali ke hotel.

* * *

"Wow, itu tadi keren sekali! Bagaimana kau melakukannya?" tanya Sasuke pada Rachel sambil berjalan. "Begini, waktu kau sebutkan Blossom Pearl, aku langsung mengenalinya sebagai toko perhiasan yang berada di dekat rumahku. Lalu saat kau masuk, aku tahu si pemilik toko itu, Robert. Dia orang yang sangat keras kepala. Dia tak akan menyerahkan cincin itu begitu saja, apalagi modelnya cukup bagus. Saat itulah aku cari kawan-kawanku dan tetanggaku dan kuberitahu mereka tentangmu. Mereka setuju untuk pergi bersamaku. Yang terjadi selanjutnya tentu saja kau sudah tahu."

Sasuke kagum terhadap Rachel. "Rachel, terimakasih. Kau sangat hebat dan, yah, _hardcore!_" Rachel dan Sasuke tertawa bersama-sama.

* * *

**Jepang**

Sakura menatap nanar matahari terbenam di tebing tempat ia terakhir kali melihat Sasuke. Ini hari ulangtahun pernikahannya dengan Sasuke. _Apakah ia berhasil menemukan cincin itu?_

"Tentu saja aku berhasil menemukannya, dasar bodoh."

Sakura menengok ke belakang, mencari arah datang suara yang sangat familiar itu. Di belakangnya berdiri pria yang ia cari-cari selama seminggu ini. Sasuke mengacungkan cincin milik Sakura. "Sasuke!" Sakura langsung menghambur ke dalam pelukan suaminya tercinta.

Sakura melepas pelukannya. Ia lalu tersenyum dan mengambil sesuatu dari kantong bajunya. Itu adalah sebuah cincin yang sangat identik seperti yang digenggam Sasuke. "Maksudmu? Jadi ini...?" Sakura mengangguk. Sasuke terkulai lemas dan jatuh terduduk. "Sia-sia saja aku sampai pergi ke Inggris."

"Jangan begitu. Coba kau lihat tulisan di dalamnya," kata Sakura. Sasuke melihat bagian dalam cincin yang berada dalam genggamannya.

_Selamat ulang tahun pernikahan kita yang pertama!_

Sasuke kemudian mendesah dan tertawa. "Kau meragukanku ya?" Sakura menggeleng. "Bukannya aku meragukanmu. Aku hanya tidak bisa melepas cincin tanda janji kita ini. Cincin ini terlalu berharga. Maka, aku membuat replikanya."

Sasuke tersenyum. "Sekarang aku sudah tahu seberapa besar cintaku padamu." Sakura tergelak. "Oh ya? Seberapa besarkah itu?"

"Cintaku padamu," kata Sasuke, "Lebih kuat daripada Chang yang mencuri cincin ini, lebih murah hati dari Okiya dan Rachel yang sudah menolongku dalam perjalanan, lebih kuat daripada Robert yang nyaris melemparku ke jalanan,"

"Ya Tuhan, kau hampir dilempar ke jalanan?" potong Sakura geli. "Gara-gara kau, kan!" kata Sasuke pura-pura marah. Sakura kemudian tertawa lepas.

"Cintaku padamu lebih daripada segala upaya yang kulakukan dan segala kemalangan yang kudapatkan dalam perjalananku mencari cincinmu. Cintaku lebih dari tak terhingga."

Sakura mengernyitkan dahi. "Lebih dari tak terhingga? Memangnya ada yang lebih dari tak terhingga?"

Sasuke tertawa dan memeluk Sakura. "Yang lebih dari tak terhingga itu ya cinta kita berdua."


End file.
